dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bionicle VI: Island of Doom
Bionicle VI: Island of Doom ''(also known as ''Bionicle 6 and Bionicle Ignition: Island of Doom in Europe) is a 1986 Vlokuzuian-Australian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film. It is the twelfth Technic Heroes installment and the sixth Bionicle installment. Taking place three years after the events of Quest for the Masks III: The Mask of Light and twenty years after the events of Bionicle V: The Web of Shadows, the film tells the tale about Toa Nuva, found out that Mata Nui is not asleep, but dying. To save him, they're told to venture to Sydney and retrieve the Kanohi Ignika. However, when the heroes arrive, they are quickly overpowered and imprisoned by the Piraka; a group of former Dark Hunters of the Skakdi species, who after raiding Makuta's lair, had the idea of claiming the Ignika planted into their minds by Makuta's surviving spirit, real name Teridax. Travelling to Sydney, the Piraka - carrying Teridax's essence in the form of a substance called Antidermis - pose as Toa before enslaving nearly all of the residents of Sydney with it; forcing them to carry out tasks in relation to finding the Ignika. Em, bring groups 5 to 8 as they prepare to travel to the Vlokozu Refugee Camp, they entered the unknown land when one of members of Group 7 touches the wall, revealing the secret entrance. But after Em, Groups 5, 7, 8 and Jamie is forced to turn back, the Group 6 arrive in the realm of Karzahni, where they are forced into the labor of rebuilding damaged people by its demented ruler of the same name. The party eventually escape via Toa canisters heading to Earth, landing straight to Sydney, but prior to arriving, bolts of lighting from an object called the Red Star which orbits their planet transform them into the Toa Inika; Toa with entwined lightning powers. With help from a small resistance force, J-MIBS, the Japanese alien investigators and the ancient being Axonn, the new Toa battle the many guardians and challenges set by the Ignika and chase the Piraka underground to its chamber. Upon arriving to the Sydney Entertainment Centre, they find the Skakdi already defeated by the mask's final guardians; the insane seventh Piraka Vezon that the Ignika has fused itself to and his spider-like steed Fenrakk, the latter later re-arising as a Kardas Dragon. The immense battle climaxes with the pair getting trapped in a stasis field, but as Matoro retrieves the mask, Vezon unfreezes and the dragon fires an energy blast that knocks the Ignika out of his hands and up out of the chamber. Followed by the revived Piraka, the Toa chase after the mask, which eventually plunges into the sea. After receiving a clue about a city beneath the ocean and conversing with the recently freed Toa Nuva, the Toa Inika descend through the stone cord that keeps Voya Nui afloat in the hope of reclaiming the Ignika. Plot The film starts with Toa Nuva, and all Matoran groups at the Eirabourne amusement park. Group 6 members, Akita (Antanico Matsushita), Jamie (Andy Wilson) and Danny (Sandra Ozlons) has the conversation about how fun it was, it was until Hiroshi (Goro Yukimura), Irwin (Zlata Lugnov), Leo (Phillip Stringer) and Wilson (Talon Stringer) arrives, Jamie points out that Irwin dyed his hair yellow, when he said that the last time he saw him is that his hair color is brown. They then along with the rest of the group left the park. The Sydney computer hacker-genius, Ninian (Dederick Sidney) is sitting on the park bench in Sydney near the Sydney Opera House, playing with his Commodore SX-64. He was then spotted by Ilar (Rowan Jeanes) inviting him to the picnic at the Dawes Point Park, near the Sydney Harbor Bridge where Katsu (Ryota Yukimura), Kurd (Don Yamasima), Stephen (Burnji Yarran) and Mirjam (Bertha Romilly) is. While having the picnic, Kurd said everything is peaceful, which surprises Stephen and said it wouldn't be peaceful that long, there's something bad happening, that wouldn't make an impact on them but everyone, which leaves them puzzled. Meanwhile, in El Kadsre, Irwin goes to the bar to meet his mom (Lolicia Ramsey) and told them what he did. His mom is not pleased to his hair being yellow then she leaves the hotel in anger. Six Skakdi Dark Hunters, Zaktan, Vezok, Hakann, Reidak, Avak, and Thok heard rumors that Makuta named Teridax had been killed. Zaktan had led the others, sans Avak, in a failed coup against the Shadowed One some millennia prior, but now the six Skakdi struck off from the Dark Hunters for good. Vezok labeled their group "Piraka", an appropriated obscenity that Ancient had once called him. The Piraka traveled in a small boat to Mangaia, Teridax's lair in the Maze of Shadows, where they found his body, crushed and mangled by a fallen gate. Reidak claimed Teridax's Kanohi Kraahkan for himself, but the mask blasted him with Shadow bolts until he threw it into the Silver Sea. Hakann discovered the Spear of Fusion, which he used on Vezok, diffusing the Skakdi into two beings: himself, and Vezon, imbued with Vezok's tactical thinking but none of his powers or sanity. Vezok attacked Vezon, and Zaktan moved to intervene. At this time, Teridax, present in his gaseous state, telepathically transmitted the idea to retrieve the Mask of Life. The Piraka, unaware that Teridax had given them the idea, decided to seek out the mask for fame, glory, and power. They were then attacked by Mana Ko, the Order of Mata Nui's guardians installed in Teridax's lair. The six original Piraka fled the Rahi, while Vezon stole away with the Spear of Fusion and headed to Voya Nui on his own. Fleeing the Mana Ko, the Piraka emerged onto the island of Mata Nui, where they found the Toa Mata's six Toa Canisters enshrined in Kini-Nui. The sight of the canisters gave Zaktan an idea, and he suggested that when the Piraka arrive on Sydney they fool any native Matoran by claiming to be Toa. The Piraka then entered the canisters and departed for Sydney, though not before Hakann sabotaged Vezok's with his Heat Vision. Hakann also sent a message to the Shadowed One, informing him of the Piraka's plans, in the hopes of selling out his teammates and earning some reward. From Odina, the Shadowed One sent Dark Hunters Sentrakh, Amphibax, and Kraata-Kal to Voya Nui to apprehend the Piraka. He also stationed several Dark Hunters to blockade the Piraka's home isle of Zakaz, in case they were to return there. The young Australian-Soviet women named Barbara (Natasha Mills) who is a ninth-grader student of Colyton High School, is on her way to home. One of the men spots her then told her to come over here to the house where her stepfather lives. She meet the crowd of people then talks to Nick, Dave, Toby and Peter. Nick tells her that she's here because her stepfather, Tyrone (Max Fairchild) wanted to see her. Barbara said she doesn't want to see Tyrone because of his abuse on her. Toby told Tyrone, Bruce and the rest of the gang that she's here. Tyrone comes for Barbara and tells her what did she done at school today. After she told all of the thing what she has done today to Tyrone, Bruce, Nick, Dave, Toby and Peter, Barbara prepares to leave the gang but Tyrone said he wanted to go with her. She refuses to go with Tyrone, making him assault her, but the police arrives in time. The police officer told the whole gang to put their hands on the air, but Bruce said that he will kill Barbara if they dare to arrest the gang. The police officer shot Bruce, screaming in pain. Barbara runs away until she met the tall police sergeant named Eden Brute. He then told her that her father is here in the car. Barbara then goes to her dad's car and then started the conversation about the incident that happened moments ago. Back in El Kadsre, Dume summoned the Turaga, Takanuva, and the Toa Nuva to El Kadsre City Hall, and there he announced his findings: Mata Nui was dying. He told the Toa and the other Turaga that the only cure was the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life, and that it was hidden on an island called Sydney The only safe way to reach this city was by Toa Canisters. However, he forbade Takanuva from going on this journey, for the stars had indicated it was his destiny to remain in El Kadsre and he has to stay with Group 6. Though they had some doubts about the mission, the Toa Nuva entered six canisters and departed for Sydney. Barbara and her family go to the presentation where Denero Bromley (Jepson Macías), the Australian professor and inventor has somehow introduced two types Zamour spheres, the Antidermis spheres, and the Protodermis spheres. Denero then meets Kerry Packer to talk to him about the zamour spheres as they walk up to the roof of the Qantas Building (now the Suncorp Place). Denero also said that how happy he was as Time's Person of the Year in 1985. Kerry was so pleased with him for being the Time's Person of the Year and he also said that he would have become the Australian of the Year someday. One by one, the Piraka arrived on the beaches near Sydney, claiming to be Toa. Its people, who had not encountered Toa since Jovan led his team there in the Great Disruption, believed the Piraka, though some, such as Ilar and Katsu, had their misgivings due to the threats and violence displayed by the "Toa". The "Toa" put most of the people to work to redevelop the Sydney Opera House and assigned a team led by Stephen to build a massive stronghold. Within the stronghold, Zaktan collected Teridax's energies in a large vat, though he did not realize its true nature. As ordered by Zaktan, Avak crafted six strange launchers, but Ilar and Ninian stole one. Meeting with four other people (Katsu, Stephen, Mirjam, and Kurd), they realized these launchers were weapons to fight the Matoran themselves. Hakann and Avak realized that the people were beginning to be suspicious of the "Toa". To allay their suspicions, the two Piraka created a creature composed of Fire and Stone and had it attack the people near the Harbour Bridge. While Hakann controlled it, Avak drove it away from the villagers, pretending to defend the people. The two "Toa" boldly defeated the monster, winning the admiration of the people at large. However, Ilar and Katsu followed the "Toa" as they departed and heard them discuss their past as Dark Hunters. Appalled, Ilar officially formed the Sydney Resistance Team. Zaktan steals mostly all of the Denero's antidermis sphere launchers. He ordered Avak to bring him a Matoran test subject, and Avak picked the one of the Sydney citizen called Dezalk. The Piraka discovered that the antidermis could make Matoran into feebleminded slaves; therefore, Zaktan ordered Dezalk to bring all of the Matoran to one gathering place for a meeting. Dezalk spread the word through Parmatta, and Mirjam heard of the plan. That night, all but six Matoran gathered excitedly for the meeting with their "Toa". However, when the "Toa" arrived, they used their new Zamor Spheres to enslave the entire Sydney population and they said they're planning to enslave 16 million people (the population of Australia by that time). The resistance team arrived too late, though they did find Dezalk, who had been left behind in the attack. Dezalk made his way to Opera house, and the team followed to find the entire population now laboring mindlessly day and night to redevelop the opera house from the materials from random buildings. One or two people fell into the ground from the UTS Building 1, which disgusted and outraged Ilar. Kurd spied on the Piraka, reporting to his friends his findings. He then takes his team to his house where he shows his 1979 Kads 500 where he got it from El Kadsre and names his truck "Pirakadestroyer". Back on El Kadsre, Akita became suspicious about the disappearance of the Toa Nuva and attempted to question the Turaga, who refused to answer him. Group 6 then finds Akita just calm him down. Group 6 then goes to Northland where they go to Timezone, the amusement arcade center. Group 6 spent almost 2 hours here. Hiroshi spots Ryu Hamasaki, Akita said to him he makes cameo appearances in almost every Technic Heroes film except for Bionicle IV: Legends of Metru Nui and Bionicle V: The Web of Shadows. They go to talk to him, Ryu said that he knows the group from the director that he won't tell them. He asked them that they saw one of his movies, Group 6 said they didn't except for Irwin who said he saw one of his films titled Shape Shifters Part VIII. Ryu gave movie tickets to Group 6, Akita asked Ryu that he will appear in future Technic Heroes movies. Ryu said he would then says goodbye to Group 6. Group 6 then leaves the arcade, spend tickets at the cinemas to see the movie (the fake werewolf movie produced, written and directed by Ryu Hamasaki entitled It literally came here directly from planet Uranus) in which the patient (Shin Isikawa) transforms into the werewolf and eats the nurse (Sandra Harper) alive as Danny tells Akita that 'this isn't the part of the Bionicle' and then they went to Aldi to go trolley-racing. Later, Group 6 spends the night at the Rinoshi Hotel. Akita, Jamie and Danny then have the conversation with Hiroshi, Irwin, Leo and Wilson. Hiroshi told Akita that tomorrow his uncle, Em (Kruku Makusa) would take them, along with Group 5, Group 7 and Group 8 to the tour of VRC, the underground base and shelter that is built inside Mount Capulco. Meanwhile, Two Japanese men named Takashi (Kouki Yamashita) and Janeda (Ryosuke Sakamoto), calling themselves J-MIBS (Japanese Men in Black Suits) went to Denero's house to meet him. Takashi drops the newspaper on his coffee table (the fake newspaper of The Sydney Morning Herald' '''cover headlining "The "Toa" turns Sydney into the concentration camp" ''and telling the news that the Piraka stole one of his zamour launchers, putting Denero into anger because one of his zamour spheres and zamour launchers has stolen, causing him to grab the axe to throw it to the glass display, destroying it in rage. Janeda tells him to calm down to told Takeshi to make coffee for him. Janeda tells Denero what does he have to do with the Piraka and the zamour spheres. When Takeshi gives him coffee, Takeshi tells him a favor to go meet John Howard to show the protodermis launcher to put into the second test then travel to Canberra to meet the prime minister. The Toa Nuva arrived on Bondi Beach, expecting a quick fight (if any) and the easy recovery of the Mask of Life. Moving inland, they were spotted by Hakann and Reidak, the latter of whom attacked with a hail of boulders, beginning a large battle. Avak and Zaktan noticed the signs of battle and began to make their way to the west. En route, Zaktan wondered if the Toa Nuva had been hired by one of the other Piraka to overthrow him, and elected to crush them decisively. Elsewhere, while Vezok was distracted, Katsu stole several of his Zamor Spheres. Pursued by Vezok and Thok, he passed the spheres on to the rest of the team and then fled into the wilderness. Reidak proved to be almost unstoppable, causing the Toa to concentrate on him while the other Piraka arrived. Unaware of the Piraka's capabilities, the battle quickly went south for the Toa Nuva. Hakann defeated Gali with a mental blast, Avak imprisoned Kopaka, and Tahu was overwhelmed by Zaktan's protodite swarm. Lewa, Pohatu, and Onua finally downed Reidak, but they were subsequently defeated by the other Piraka. Zaktan ordered the Toa Nuva to be stripped of their masks and weapons, then dropped into the power station. Back on El Kadsre, Nokama secretly revealed to Akita that the Toa Nuva were on their way to Sydney, and had not returned. He plans to take the initiative and set off for Sydney to help the Toa Nuva, with a team of Group 6, execpt for Wilson who is at the University of El Kadsre, doing his work. He also recruited Takanuva, who was eager for an adventure. When Group 6 arrives at Akita's home. Sander was here along with the bikies, and he tells Hiroshi the story about the ALS-affected person named Jimmy, telling the tale how he collapses on the floor, the people where he knew he got a big payout and all cashed-up. Irwin tells anyone that they can do it to Akita's aunt, Beryl, said she doesn't want to be disabled. They dropped her 4 times, making Akita very unhappy while his brother, Ren laughs. They found out that is not working, it was then until Dimitri founds out that the floor and the walls are made from concrete slabs. Group 6 then leaves Beryl's house and drives to the university from public transport bus, where there is an assembly in the hall, Group 6 along with Groups 5, 7 and 8 unites with Em. Em tells Wilson, Adam, and Rob to go to the hall, unite with the group they go with. Em and the groups were about to go but they're missing Brandom (Milford Jimi), arrived here in time. They entered to bus that could take them to the VRC. Eden is given the drawings of Tyrone, Bruce, Nick, Dave, Toby and Peter drawn by Arlen Dean (Jess Griffin), in his own studio at his own house, thanking him for drawing the portraits for him. Eden then take off his glasses, made Arlen ask him why are his eyes fully red. Eden then transforms into the gold and blue being, renaming himself Brutaka then tells him where are the Piraka so he wanted to see them. As Brutaka leaves the house, Arlen is surprised what he have seen. When the bus arrived the VRC, Em took groups the tour around the shelter. The tour usually starts normally, but when they take the tour around the dining area in level 6, Susimo (Yuki Hayashi), one of Group 7 members touches the wall, revealing the secret entrance to the Tunnel of Darkness. Em said that the tunnel is now the part of the tour. Because of the darkness, Em told Jamie to transform into Takanuva if they want to go here. The group then enters the tunnel. On Sydney, Ilar and Mirjam spoke anxiously of Katsu's disappearance. They were interrupted by Kurd, who brought bad news: five of the Piraka were coming their way. The Piraka, save Zaktan, were carrying the Toa Nuva to be thrown into old apartment. However, just before they could reach it, the building explodes and starts to collapse, and the Piraka fled. Tahu, who had regained consciousness some time before, called out to Pohatu, who raised walls of stone to keep the rumble at bay. With little time to spare, Lewa carried Gali to safety as Pohatu helped Onua to his feet. During the scramble, Kopaka crushed his right leg, but Tahu helped him to safety, and the Toa ran northwest to escape the rumble. At this point, Katsu was trapped in the cave that Vezok had sealed. Just before Katsu slipped into unconsciousness, Axonn carved out the cliff side, making an exit and saving the people. Axonn bid Katsu go to his friends and tell them to stop fighting the Toa Nuva, and then departed. Em and the groups entered the portal which is found at the end of the tunnel to the unknown world, which is nothing like the planet Earth, the sky is grey, the mountains were over the place and there's no daylight, which is why the watches are unable to determine the position of the digits, or the hands of the watch. Happily, they can breathe oxygen here. They then set up the tents to stay the night here. Meanwhile, J-MIBS enters the house were Barbara lives. They went to its living room, telling Barbara and her family that the Piraka are enslaving people and its territory are spanning, which is why they're here. The family accepted J-MIBS to be the part of the group, as soon Piraka are defeated or decides to leave the city. Em asked if any of his comrades wanted to turn back, but none did. They proceeded along a narrow land bridge, surrounded by violent ocean, and neared a stone archway, leading to a dizzying path that ran between two mountains. Irwin found a Great Mask and alerted his friends. Em told Jamie to triy it on and, hearing Danny's thoughts, realized it was a Suletu, Mask of Telepathy. The group stopped to rest, Akira keeping the first watch while Jamie scouted ahead. After the Toa Nuva were out of collapse of the old apartment, Tahu signaled for them to rest. However, they were confronted by the five people of the resistance team, ready and armed, about to be ran over by the Pirakadestroyer. The Toa realized that they were people, and hoped to use them as guides, but the people thought that the Toa were impostors too, allies of the Piraka, and attacked. The battle turned against the Toa Nuva, because they were reluctant to harm those which they had sworn to protect. Tahu created a wall of fire to buy the Toa some time to discuss strategy. However, Gali was soon hit with Mirjam's Chargers, which enhanced Gali's sight to a frightening degree and drove her into unconsciousness. Frustrated and outraged, Kopaka proceeded through the wall of fire and quickly froze three of the Matoran, while Tahu downed his wall and ordered the other Toa to cover for him, while he carried Gali. However, Gali, maddened by the things she saw, attacked Tahu and ran into the wilderness. Onua and Lewa kept Kopaka from using lethal force, and the battle came to an uneasy pause, in which the Toa tried to explain who they really were. Ilar disbelieved them, and all readied themselves for battle, but Katsu arrived and cautioned his friends. Onua took off his armor and made himself vulnerable, telling the Matoran he would not stop them if they attacked him. Ilar was convinced by this show of faith, and the two factions allied against the Piraka. Within the stronghold, Zaktan was angered that the Piraka had not killed the Toa as instructed. Thok informed Zaktan that the people progress on draining the volcano had slowed down by fifty percent due to the collapse. After mentioning Vezon, Zaktan ordered the others to work the Matoran harder, and to find and kill the Toa Nuva. He then departed the stronghold. Hakann followed discreetly, though Zaktan knew he was there. While going for the hike in the unknown land, One of the members of Group 8 had seen a people on the other side of the archway, and so the groups moved to the arch. When they arrived to the gate, Em told them that he can only allow each group to enter at the time. Susimo tells Em why he can only allow each group at the time. Em tells the story to all of the groups the story of the incident that happened at the World Trade Center while taking the tour to New York City that happened two years ago. Andie (Darren Nye), randomly picks the number as Em tells him what group who will go first. The first number was 6, making Group 6 the first group to go through the gate. They passed through the gate, but Jamie was repelled. Em thought the gate says that only six people at the time to go through the gate. Em tells Group 7 to go through the gate but they got repelled too. Em then told Group 6 to go back, but that same barrier barred them from going back. Em and the groups 5, 7 & 8 are about to leave but Brandom has an idea. He told Group 6 that they had fruit, Akita has a apple. He told him to put it on his head, he put out of his gun and shoots the apple, but the gate bars the bullets from going through the gate. Group 6, Em, Jamie, Groups 5, 7 and 8 bid each other farewell, and they then began their return to El Kadsre, leaving Group 6 behind. Meanwhile, Group 6 proceeded along the path, wondering what awaited them in this land and why the gate had kept them in. Hakann trailed Zaktan and found him talking to Brutaka. Zaktan fired a Zamor Sphere at Brutaka, but exposure to the antidermis did not make him susceptible or weak-willed, but rather meaner and stronger. After exchanging words with Zaktan, Brutaka departed, and Hakann followed him. Zaktan waited until Hakann had left, then returned to the stronghold, hoping that Brutaka would dispose of Hakann for him. Gali, still in the grip of insanity, had run for miles, and staggered through the wilderness. She was met by Axonn, whom she attacked. However, he ignored her water blast and used his powers to cure her of her madness, erasing her memories of all that had occurred since she was struck by the Chargers. Gali questioned him, but Axonn merely told her to return to her teammates and departed. Bewildered, but sane, Gali made her way back to the site of the struggle. Denero meets John Howard and the university students to test the zamour spheres. They saw the captured slave where Denero caught one. Denero told John to test out the protodermis launchers, aiming at the slave, pulled the trigger, transforming the slave into the normal buisnessman. He then rants on him and saying he will vote for Bob Hawke, the prime minister of Australia at the time. He then packs the protodermis zamour spheres and launchers into suitcases and prepares to go to Canberra. Group 6 passed through the gate and began to climb a vast cliff. Hours later, they began to hear scuttling noises, but could not find the source of the sound. Above them, they saw a frightened Matoran, The Matoran began to move, beckoning to Group 6, and they followed. Their guide led them into a huge canyon, populated by more twisted and dejected people, some of them are conjoined and extra body parts, where common laws of nature did not seem to apply. A volcano erupted in burning ice, rocks screamed, and dust trickled by in a waterfall. Hahli noticed a great metal castle, comparable in size to the Coliseum and covered with twisted towers. Soon enough, they encountered Karzahni (Shouhei Fujita), whom they recognized from the legends the Turaga told. Karzahni confirmed that the legends were true, but did not recognize the names of Makuta or Mata Nui. At his order, the other members of Group 6 took their belongings, and Karzahni ordered them to take off their masks. All did except Akita, who had recently learned that his mask had belonged to Turaga Lhikan. In response, Karzahni used his Kanohi Olisi to force a vision on Akita and the rest, depicting what would have happened if he had not sacrificed his life for Jamie in battle. Startled and overwhelmed by the horrific vision, Akita took off his mask. On Sydney, where the storm still raged, Hakann had been following Brutaka for hours, and had become frustrated. Suddenly, Brutaka disappeared from plain sight, only to reappear behind Hakann with his sword to the Piraka's throat. After a brief talk, Hakann and Brutaka struck up a deal: Brutaka would help Hakann dispose of Zaktan, and Hakann would procure more Zamor Spheres filled with Antidermis for Brutaka. However, neither had any intention of keeping their word. Thus agreed, they headed back to the Piraka Stronghold. Meanwhile, the Toa Nuva and the Sydnet resistance team formed a plan to retrieve the Toa's tools and masks, and set off for the Piraka Stronghold. Within the Green Belt, Avak and Thok were searching for the Toa, and Avak wondered why this region was so plentiful when water was so scarce. With Thok's help, he came to the conclusion that the Mask of Life was underneath the Green Belt, and that Zaktan was just using Opera House as a diversion. Intending to retaliate against Zaktan, Avak headed back to the stronghold, followed by Thok. In the realm of Karzahni, Group 6 adjusted to their new masks; Leo was quick to slip on the Suletu he had found earlier. Karzahni then ordered all of them to tend to the fires, with the exception of Danny, who was to tell Karzahni of goings-on in the outside world. Danny resisted, but Irwin and Akita convinced her to let Karzahni separate them. The other five Matoran then departed for a vast furnace. After hours of almost nonstop talking about the island of Mata Nui, Danny took a short rest and asked Karzahni to tell his story. He explained how he and Artakha were created and each given a realm to rule, and how his brother had made a refuge. Karzahni warned Danny not to sit on the rocks, lest she be turned to stone like other "lazy" Matoran. After hours of aimless work, Wilson left the furnace to look around, and soon called to his fellow Matoran to come follow him. He discovered tablets explaining how injured people came to Karzahni in need of repair. Karzahni, being a poor worker, could not fix the people that came to him. Therefore, he rebuilt them and gave them weapons to compensate for their new, weaker state. He then shipped off many people to an unknown place. Once the Turaga noticed that they never came back, they stopped sending them to Karzahni, as the result, the entrance is likely demolished to make way for the VRC. Meanwhile, Denero drives to Canberra. He enters the Parliament House to meet the prime minister, Bob Hawke. He seeks an audience with Bob to try and warn him that there is a widespread case of slavery and hard labor coming from the crimes of the Piraka. As Bob Hawke describes the Piraka as "communists", he was dismissive. One of those people, Ilar, at that time, was listening to Onua tell him of the Toa Nuva's adventures and the outer world. He marveled at the fact that other Matoran were taller and stronger, yet carried no weapons. In the Piraka Stronghold, which is opera house occupied by the Piraka themselves, Avak trapped Zaktan in a perfect prison that would produce ear-splitting sounds every time Zaktan tried to break out, driving the protodites out of their minds. Thok eagerly appointed himself the new leader of the Piraka, but Hakann arrived and fired lava spheres at the two. Avak attempted to imprison Hakann as well, but was struck with a lava sphere and nearly lost control of his existing prison. Thok berated Hakann for nearly loosing Zaktan, but Hakann then introduced Brutaka, who advanced inward, intending to dispose of all six Piraka and claim the Antidermis for himself. At the rear of the stronghold, Tahu tried to melt the lock of the rear door, with no success. After a while, Tahu had given up and Kopaka moved to try, but before he could, Piruk signaled to the others that Reidak was coming. Lewa stepped out in plain view and taunted Reidak, goading him into attacking. Each time Reidak attacked, Lewa sidestepped and redirected his attack towards the door of the stronghold. Eventually, Lewa grabbed Reidak's arm and smashed him through the door. Surprised, Reidak scrambled up and ran inside. Kopaka surmised that he would lead them into an ambush, so Pohatu and Onua began to dig a tunnel through the stronghold. With Piruk's directions, the Toa retrieved their tools and moved to the eastern section to find their masks. By this time, Reidak had stumbled upon the chaos involving the other Piraka. Avak and Thok were fighting Brutaka, as Hakann watched gleefully. Reidak, realizing Hakann was behind all of it, approached Hakann from behind and threw him into Avak, knocking Avak unconscious and freeing Zaktan from his prison. Meanwhile, Piraka entered the Sydney Entertainment Centre. In that moment, the Toa Nuva blasted open the eastern door, armed with their reclaimed masks and tools and accompanied by the resistance team. Zaktan tried to rally up his fellow Piraka to fight, but they stood back, realizing that the Toa could defeat Zaktan for them. Resorting to desperate measures, Zaktan offered to give Brutaka the secret of the Antidermis spheres if he could help him. In one swing of his sword, Brutaka downed all six Toa Nuva and the Sydney Resistance team, by using the Nova Blast, causing the centre to explode, leaving the shattered windows and the hole on the roof, bursting into flames. At the same time. Barbara and her mother arrived at the centre just to check the timings where it would take place in the centre. She finds out the Russian ballet will perform in the centre in three days. Barbara is about to go back to her mother's car but she heard the rumble where is coming from the centre. They hear weird noises from the centre too and saw it exploding, multiple objects were flying, hitting the nearby buildings. Her mother ran for her dog while she runs the corner of the centre. She ends up sitting for 4 hours until her family and J-MIBS spots her. They told her that she is going home, but she refused because her stepfather would be there. J-MIBS then injects her to put into sleep, she gets dragged into the car and sends her home. Sydney residence team were taken with the Piraka to be interrogated by Reidak in the Chamber of Truth, while the Toa were left in Brutaka's hands, giving the drawings to Zaktan. Intending to leave Karzahni, the five members of Group working in the forge were greeted by an ancient Matoran who had helped to build the Toa Canisters in Karda Nui. They learned from him that six were stored in Karzahni, and Group 6 led them down to a secret chamber. Meanwhile, Karzahni was done with Danny's tales and returned her to the furnace, only to realize that five Matoran were missing. Furious that Matoran would oppose him, he perused his island, both with his eyes and mind, and located them in the vault. Dragging Danny behind him, Karzahni advanced towards the vault to punish them. The builder, by this time, had led Akita and his friends to where the six Toa Canisters lay, all in a row. Jaller announced his plan to retrieve Danny and escape in the canisters, but the builder objected and told them that the canisters were only for Toa. Ignoring him, Akita instructed Wilson to decipher the canisters' workings while the other four left to get Danny. However, they were stopped by Karzahni, Danny in his grasp, who denounced them as liars, believing that there were no Toa or Mata Nui, and prepared to destroy the canisters. Hiroshi then goaded Karzahni into showing them the worst vision possible: a future in which Mata Nui were to die, and the Matoran Universe with him. At the end of the vision, Group 6 were shaken by the tragedy, but Karzahni even more so, astounded that Mata Nui had greater power than him. Group 6 seized their chance, collecting Danny and entering the canisters; the builder elected to stay, having been heartened by the knowledge that Mata Nui was not dead yet. Group 6 activated the canisters and departed Karzahni, setting a course for Sydney. Behind them, Karzahni realized that Danny's tales were true, and that Mata Nui, for all his great power, was currently asleep. Intending to fill this power vacuum and expand his empire, he plans to follow Group 6 to Sydney. Mirjam regained consciousness just as her fellow friends were being taken to the Chamber of Truth. While her handler, Zaktan, was boasting about his second victory over the Toa Nuva, she escaped him and ran away. At the summit of a hill, she encountered Zaktan and Hakann. Dalu surrendered, and the Piraka began to escort her back to the stronghold. Hakann's remarks led into a argument over who let her loose, which soon turned violent. Zaktan defeated Hakann with a boulder, and then tended to the antidermis vat while musing about the Ignika's power, while Mirjam escaped once again. Thok and Reidak roamed the Sydney Harbour Bridge, discussing the power of the Ignika. Thok pushed Reidak off a cliff and ran, but Reidak climbed back up and attacked Thok with his Buzz Saw, before threatening to throw Thok off the cliff as well. Avak proposed an alliance with Vezok. Vezok replied that already had a deal with Reidak, but offered to spare Avak's life once they found the Ignika. Vezok then spotted Axonn in the trees and blasted down a tree with his impact vision, but found no one. Axonn felled a tree in the Piraka's direction and hurled two wooden spikes at them, although the Piraka dodged. Avak used his telescopic and X-ray vision to see Axonn going northwest, and both Piraka followed in that direction. They lost sight of Axonn near a small cave, in which they found the Matoran's records of Voya Nui. While Vezok destroyed the records, Axonn triggered a cave-in, temporarily trapping Avak and Vezok in the cave. Axonn then spoke with Katsu and warned him of Mata Nui's impending death. Avak, Thok, Vezok, and Reidak brawled in the wilds, but were stopped by Zaktan, who bid Thok and Reidak to seek out Vezon. After some time, Thok and Reidak found Vezon's Toa Canister, and prepared to follow his trail. Suddenly, chasms opened in the ground, and both Thok and Reidak fell in. When they climbed out, they were confronted by Axonn, who battled them and told them that Vezon had become a servant of the Ignika. Axonn prepared to strike the Piraka down, but Brutaka attacked him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Eventually, Hakann developed a plan to oust Zaktan by stealing Brutaka's power. Reidak, Thok and Avak joined him in crafting a Zamor Sphere which would siphon the power of the target into the user. The Toa Canisters carrying Akita, Danny, Leo, Wilson, Irwin, and Hiroshi drew near Sydney during a storm. Acting on a contingency plan, the Red Star produced Toa energy in the form of lightning that struck each canister. On Sydney, the six new Toa emerged, named themselves the Toa Inika, and created their own Spirit Stars. The Piraka saw these Spirit Stars appear in the night sky and were worried. Near the Chamber of Truth, Katsu awoke, and noticed that Mirjam was gone. He woke up the others, and they rescued Ilar from the Chamber of Truth. Denero arrives and comes for the resistance team that he heard the toa team has arrived and he's going to give the protodermis zamour spheres to them. The Toa Inika spend the night in the middle of Royal Botanic Gardens, near the opera house then examined their new bodies, and noticed the unusual aspects of their unnatural transformation. Several of them accidentally activated their mask powers, such as Matoro's Kanohi Iden. As a spirit, Matoro floated through the air and spotted the Sydney resistance team nearby. He reported this to the other Toa, who agreed to meet these people and ask them about the island. Vezok ambushed the Toa Inika en route, but their immunity to antidermis caught him by surprise, and they were able to capture him. The Toa Inika attempted to interrogate Vezok, but he copied their powers of Ice and Fire and escaped. Ilar then appeared in the Pirakadestroyer, briefly explained the situation, and led them to the resistance team's hideout. At Hyde Park, the Toa Inika met the rebels and discussed their situation. Armed with Zamor Launchers, given by Denero, they split up into three groups. Jaller, Hahli, Mirjam, and Kurd successfully freed many enslaved people. Hewkii, Matoro, Ninian, and Katsu visited Axonn, who had been badly injured by Brutaka and told them to stop Brutaka at all costs, unexpectedly met Barbara, her family and J-MIBS. Kongu, Nuparu, Ilar, and Stephen traveled to the stronghold to search for the Toa Nuva, and disabled a Nektann sentry outside the stronghold. Inside the opera house, they were confronted by all six Piraka and Brutaka. The other two groups arrived just as the battle began. While the people searched the stronghold for the Toa Nuva, the Toa Inika engaged the Piraka in one-on-one duels. Nuparu engaged Zaktan and used his Kanohi Kadin to bring both of them far from the stronghold. Hakann put his plan into motion and fired the Zamor Sphere at Brutaka, but Thok saw the proceedings and configured himself to receive half of the power. Thok and Hakann used their new strength to defeat and imprison the other Piraka and the Toa Inika. They then forced Brutaka to reveal the Ignika's location, and departed for the 777 Stairs. Inside the stronghold, the Matoran discovered a record that revealed the existence that's coming from the Mahrian island. Nuparu brought Zaktan back to the stronghold and freed the Toa, who realized that Brutaka had betrayed the Ignika's location. Axonn arrived, still wounded, and announced his intent to stop Hakann and Thok, but Jaller convinced him to let the others help. The Toa realized that the best way to stop the two was to return Brutaka's power to him, and that only the Piraka knew how to do that, and freed the Piraka on the condition that they form a temporary alliance. While the Piraka created the Zamor Sphere that would reverse the effect, Axonn warned Jaller of the Ignika's guardians and handed him a glowing Zamor Sphere for "protection". When the alliance left for the street, Axonn stayed behind to look after Brutaka. In Macquarie Street, near the opera house, Hakann and Thok turned on each other and began to fight, devastating their surroundings and exposing the entrance to the 777 Stairs. The Toa Inika and the other Piraka followed the trail of destruction and confronted them. Hakann and Thok defeated the other Piraka, but were unable to overpower the Toa Inika while working alone. Hakann and Thok allied and launched a combined attack, but at the same moment, Hewkii hit them with the specially-prepared Zamor Sphere, restoring Brutaka's powers to him. As a result, both sides fell unconscious from their enemies' assault, leaving only Zaktan standing. In the Piraka Stronghold, Brutaka woke up to find Axonn watching over him. Axonn promised him a second chance, but Brutaka scoffed at him, and the former friends prepared for deadly combat. Zaktan woke up the Piraka, who banded together under his lead once more, and led them to the 777 Stairs. While descending the stairs, he briefly reminisced on the events that had led the Piraka to this point. When the Toa Inika awoke, they realized that the Piraka had descended the 777 Stairs. Agreeing that they could not wait for reinforcements, they quickly followed. Matoro used his mask power to follow the Piraka as a spirit. The Piraka came to a fork in the tunnel with the left path blocked, and descended the Zone of Nightmares. There, they encountered the legendary Irnakk, who subjected them to their worst fears. Zaktan was drawn into Irnakk's mind, and realized that Irnakk would disappear if he ceased to be afraid of him. Zaktan declared that he used fear as a weapon, just like Irnakk, and frightened Irnakk into vanishing. Matoro reported the proceedings to the Toa Inika. They came upon the same fork, but the right passage was blocked rather than the right. Traveling down the left tunnel, they encountered an illusion of Robotman, who warned them to turn back before they met his fate. They were then attacked by Ultio and its henchmen. The Toa Inika easily triumphed, but their defeated enemies turned into the bodies of the Toa Nuva. The Toa Inika were convinced that they had accidentally slain the Toa Nuva, and worried that they had lost control of their new powers. Jaller convinced the group to press on, despite their fears. The corpses vanished and reversely explodes and Kongu realized that they had only been illusions. Axonn and Brutaka were evenly matched. Brutaka used his Kanohi Olmak to open a dimensional portal to the Field of Shadows behind Axonn, and tried to force him into it. Meanwhile, the Matoran came upon the Toa Nuva, who had been enslaved by antidermis and weakened by a device that drained their elemental powers. Utilizing their own Zamor Launchers, the Matoran freed the Toa Nuva and informed them of the existence of the Toa Inika. The Toa Nuva recovered their masks and set out to meet with the Toa Inika. The Piraka continued their journey and were trapped in cylinders, each with a lever inside, in a chamber filling with water. The recorded voice of a Great Being told them that they would be released if they all pulled their levers at the same time, but if one of them pulled his lever early, then only he would be released. Reidak pulled his early, but instead, all six Piraka were dropped into the water, which contained Pit Mutagen. They swam through a passage and avoided jets of fire, eventually surfacing by the Lava Chamber Gate, where they prepared to fight the Toa Inika. The Toa Inika arrived in the Chamber of Death, where the recorded voice of a Great Being stated that in order for them to pass, one of them must sacrifice his or her own life. Matoro volunteered, claiming that, as an interpreter and not a warrior, he was of the least use to the team. Matoro was seemingly destroyed by a beam of energy, but his body was reconstituted and the voice proclaimed that they had passed the trial. The Toa Inika were attacked by Protodax, but the Protodax were driven off by Umbra, another guardian of the Ignika. Due to his ability to transform into a beam of light, Umbra proved too powerful for them to defeat directly. Nuparu devised a plan, and led Umbra into ice mirrors created by Matoro that reflected Umbra back and forth until he was overwhelmed. When the Toa Inika approached the Sydney Entertainment Centre, the Piraka attacked. After a brief battle, Kongu created a massive cyclone, but caused the some pieces of the roof to collapse, burying the Toa Inika. The Piraka left them for dead and proceeded to the centre, where they encountered Vezon and discovered that the Ignika was fused to his head. Vezon offered to give it to them if they killed Vezok, but Zaktan discerned that Vezon could not give them the Ignika even if he wanted to. Vezon then used the Spear of Fusion to merge Vezok and Reidak into a monstrous giant, which defeated the other Piraka. Axonn warned Brutaka that his actions would summon Botar. Driven to rage by Brutaka's corruption, Axonn attacked with unbelievable force, shrugging off Brutaka's attacks entirely. In desperation, Brutaka looked to the vat of antidermis, but Axonn destroyed it before he could reach it. Axonn managed to strike down Brutaka with a blast of power, and Brutaka regained his senses before he fell unconscious. Botar appeared and took custody of Brutaka, and warned Axonn that any attempts to interfere with his punishment would be met with the same. Nevertheless, Axonn privately vowed to free his friend. Krahka and the Tahtorak then emerged from Brutaka's portal. Vezon separated the fusion into Vezok and Reidak, both unconscious, shortly before the Toa Inika arrived in the centre. After fighting a losing battle, the Toa Inika forced Vezon and Fenrakk into the seating area, causing to collapse. The Ignika transformed Fenrakk into the Kardas Dragon, and Vezon emerged to attack the Toa Inika again. During their struggle, the Piraka secretly recovered and watched the proceedings. Jaller realized that the Ignika had sentience, and ordered Kongu to read its thoughts. Kongu discovered that the Ignika desired Matoro as its bearer, rather than Vezon. Kongu transferred these thoughts into Vezon's mind, sending him into a rage. Jaller then fired Axonn's special Zamor Sphere, which froze Vezon and Kardas in stasis and allowed Matoro to remove the Ignika. The Piraka attacked the Toa Inika to claim the Ignika, but the Ignika instead flew up the 777 Stairs, and the Toa Inika pursued it. Vezok demanded that Vezon be fused with him once again, but Reidak destroyed the Spear of Fusion, and the Piraka followed the Toa Inika. The Ignika led them onto the surface, and then plunged into the waters of Sydney Harbour. Hahli dove to retrieve it, but was overwhelmed by immense pressure and began to drown. A buisnessman appeared underwater and brought Hahli back to shore. Sickened by the change in pressure, he gasped out a cryptic plea for help beneath the waves and expired. Botar spoke briefly with Tahu Nuva and told him that the Toa Nuva's destiny was to retrieve and follow the Scroll of Preparations. He then brought Brutaka to the Pit. The Toa Inika then joined Axonn and the Toa Nuva to help evacuate the entire population of Sydney due to radiation exposure. The Toa Inika were told to continue the quest for the Ignika alone, for it was not the Toa Nuva's destiny to save Mata Nui's life. Tahu Nuva promised that the Toa Nuva would be waiting for them when they returned from their quest, although this was a lie. Axonn volunteered to watch over the People of Sydney so that the Toa Nuva would not have to take them to El Kadsre and the Toa Inika would be free to pursue the Ignika. Axonn then introduces the tank, and watched the Toa Inika being driven away. Cast * Antanico Matsushita as Akita Maximino/Jaller * Goro Yukimura as Hiroshi Yoshimura/Matoro * Sandra Ozlins as Danny Ripley/Hahli * Phillip Stringer as Leo Terrell/Kongu * Zlata Lugnov as Irwin Davey/Hewkii * Talon Winter as Wilson Harshal/Nuparu * Andy Wilson as Jamie Howard/Takanuva * Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu * Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka * Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali * Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa * Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu * Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua * Christopher Berger as Turaga Vakama * Vaughn Nathans as Turaga Nuju * Maja Prebensen as Turaga Nokama * Mervyn Cropper as Turaga Matau * Akira Yamaguchi as Turaga Onewa * Noach Irwin as Turaga Whenua * Jon Pertwee as Turaga Dume * Marvyn Atkinson as Zaktan * Lorne Fear as Hakann, Nektann and Botar * Alger Black as Avak * Jerrold Spence as Vezok * Takara Maki as Thok * Max Fairchild as Reidak and Tyrone Hanraets * Rowan Jeanes as Ilar Abramo * Ryota Yukimura as Katsu Tasukuda * Bertha Romilly as Mirjam Traylor * Burnji Yarran as Stephen Janson * Don Yamasima as Kurd Yamoto * Dederick Sidney as Ninian Chastain * Kruku Makusa as Em Yoshimura * Darren Nye as Andie Wilson * Kornel Sasha as Vít Zelenka * Yuki Hayashi as Susimo Maximiro * Halcyone Ferrara as Aquila Hadaway * August Andreasen as Isak Lange * Velibor Košar as Bož Bo Petrović * Mark Fitzroy as Derrick Jennings * Milford Jimi as Brandom Davison * Natasha Mills as Barbara Hanarets * Gerard Aarens as David Hanarets * Lilibet Pender as Lily Hanarets * Kouki Yamashita as Takeshi Koizumi * Ryosuke Sakamoto as Janeda Fujioka * Arata Oshiro as Axonn * Harve Bachchan as Eden Brute/Brutaka' * Jason Bramley as Umbra * Jess Griffin as Arlen Dean * Jepson Macías as Prof. Denero Bromley * Nicky Garrard as Bruce * Marlowe Strudwick as Nick * Yoshirou Padmore as Dave * Ilbert Elder as Toby * Andy Stacey as Peter * Yoshi Akiyama as Vezon * Liliana Alamilla as Beryl Maximino * Jirou Kita as Ren Maximino * Juro Koizumi as Sander Shinobu * Sharona Garrett as April Davey * Shouhei Fujita as Karzahni * Shin Isikawa as the horror movie patient/werewolf * Sandra Harper as the horror movie nurse * Ryu Hamasaki as himself * John Howard as himself * Bob Hawke as himself * Kerry Packer as himself Production and release The movie was filmed in some scenes in El Kadsre and shot mostly in Sydney from March to August 1985. But the Karzahnii scene is filmed at El Kadsre Television Studio Centre. Reception The film holds a 63% approval rating review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes based on 54 reviews. The film was the most viewed film in 1986. Bionicle VI: Island of Doom came in 4th place in 1986 World Film of the Year.Category:Films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:1986 films Category:El Kadsre